


Problems

by Lizz_Mayhem



Series: Sanders Sides Drabbles [7]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 03:46:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14824649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizz_Mayhem/pseuds/Lizz_Mayhem
Summary: A short filler fic.





	Problems

**Author's Note:**

> A short filler fic.

“Nothing?! At all?!”

 

Deceit rolled his eyes as he leaned against the doorway and watched the taller man pace around the room.

 

“I’m not sure what you expected.”

 

Truly, Deceit wasn’t sure what he had expected. He knew that the Remy knew the sides hated him ever since they learned of his existence. Logan still held a grudge against him for calling him everyone’s favorite side. So, of course, he had tried warning Remy of that but he just wouldn’t listen.

 

Remy sat down on his bed, frowning.

 

“I can’t believe you’d screw this up,” he muttered. Deceit rolled his eyes again.

 

“I didn’t screw anything up.”

 

“Then why didn’t you come back with a report?”

 

“If it matters this much to you, why don’t you ask them yourselves?!”

 

Remy shook his head and mumbled something under his breath. Deceit clenched his fists and glared at Remy.

 

“You’re lucky you’re not an actual side, y’know. Otherwise, you’d’ve been done by now.”

 

Remy pointed at the door.

 

“If you’re going to have that attitude, then just leave. I don’t need this right now.”

 

Deceit stared at the door and then at Remy. He wasn’t sure just how stupid he actually was but he hadn’t thought he was  _ that  _ stupid. He could’ve just disappeared right then and there, he wouldn’t  _ need  _ to take the door.

 

So then why didn’t he just disappear?

 

“Fine, maybe I will leave.”

 

“Alright, well go then.”

 

“I am.”

 

Remy looked up at Deceit, who was slowly vanishing. Remy rolled his eyes.

 

“I can still see you.”

 

“No you can’t.”

 

“Yes I can.”

 

“No you can’t.”

 

“Yes I  _ can _ , Deceit. Now  _ leave _ .”

 

Deceit grits his teeth and turned to Remy.

 

“Fine! But I can’t guarantee that your precious dad will be safe!”

 

As he turned to vanish completely, Remy shouted out, “You hurt him and I’ll see to it that Virgil hates you forever!”

 

Deceit’s heart stung a bit at that but he pushed himself to vanish. The quicker he was gone, the quicker he could forget about this whole fiasco.

 

“He already does, you dumbass. There’s not much you can do there.”

 

“Then I’ll make sure Virgil hurts you so bad that you’ll have wished you’d listened to me!”

 

Deceit froze. Remy didn’t seem to be joking but he wasn’t sure how seriously to take him. He glanced back at Remy to see him standing up, glaring. Remy then lunged at him and he vanished instantly. He retreated into his safe place and curled up in the corner, trying to calm himself down.

 

He would never realize just how serious Remy truly was.


End file.
